Option 38
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: Follow up to "Lets make a bet"  Kurt notices Blaine's Notebook, and the interesting ideas inside.  But will #38 be all they expected?
1. Chapter 1

Klaine 2.3

_*A/N: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! Thank you ROMEnDC and WadsworthxXxButtles for the 38 Ideas! Hopefully it comes out as good as we all hope for! If you have other ideas let me know, I'll write more chapters!*_

_I disown, and I has a sad because of it._

A week. It had been a week since the bet was over. Blaine knew Kurt was up to something. But what? He had tried asking around and nobody knew anything. He asked almost all the warblers. When he asked Nick he called Jeff, "6, Any news on 9? Roger that." He turned back to Blaine, "I got nothing." Blaine just shook his head, not really wanting to know what that was supposed to mean.

Blaine wouldn't see Kurt until that night. With Finals so close, they hadn't really had much time together, just a few quick make out sessions in between classes. It was Thursday and neither of them managed to have a final tomorrow. It was almost like it was a sign from Godga herself.

Blaine didn't want to jump Kurt when he first saw him; he WAS trying to get a reprise of last week after all. He was sure to stock up on Diet Coke and ordered Chinese. Not exactly sexy food, but he knew Kurt was a sucker for Chinese food. He even put on Moulin Rouge. He did know Kurt loved it and he didn't hate it. It was better than watching Caberet for the 17th time. Besides, Ewan McGregor wasn't too hard on the eyes.

Blaine quickly answered the door when he heard the knock. He wasn't expecting the food to have gotten here so soon.

10 minutes.

15 Minutes.

35 minutes later… Where the hell was Kurt? He wasn't responding to any of his texts and wasn't answering his phone. Blaine had thought about going down to his room to check on him, but he knew that with his luck, he'd either run into him on the way there, or they'd miss each other completely and arrive at each other's empty rooms. So he figured he'd wait it out.

Another 20 Minutes later…

Where the fuck was Kurt? This was ridiculus! It was almost 8:30, and if he didn't hurry his sweet ass up, he was not only going to get caught up in room check and not be able to come over, but Blaine was going to go to sleep and Kurt would have wasted a perfectly good night. Actually if Kurt DID show up, Blaine had the perfect scenario to try out.

At 8:52, there was a knock on the door. Blaine smiled and took his time getting the door. He paused the movie, yes he had watched it by himself. Was he supposed to just sit and wait? It was almost over, Satine and Christian hoisted above the crowd, but it was perfect set up for what was going to happen. By the time he made it to the door, he called out, "Who is it?"

"Blaine. It's me. You know it's me. Please! If I get caught out here, I have to go back to my room! Please baby!" Blaine waited a few extra seconds, "I'm So Sorry I'm late! Please open the door!" With a smile, Blaine very slowly opened the door. "Oh hey Kurt, I almost forgot you were coming by. Come on in." He shut the door behind his boyfriend, "I was just wrapping up, about to go to bed actually. You almost woke me. So what can I help you with?"

Kurt looked around the room, saw the concluding movie on the television, the plastic bag from take out in the trash and Blaine sitting back down on his bed in sweatpants and a disinterested look on his face. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know where the time went." Blaine's façade cracked, "Where the time went? 2 hours, Kurt? How did you lose 2 hours. We've had this planned for a few days now! Did you fall asleep, cause I know you did not take a shower when you got back to your room." Kurt didn't respond, or even meet Blaine's glare.

"You totally took a nap didn't you? If I wasn't so shocked by that, I'd be in a rage, because this is literally the maddest I've ever been."

_*A/N: Okay, I know I said Godga. Sorry, I hate that, but I had to do it once. I couldn't help myself :D Also, yay for AVPS!_


	2. Chapter 2

_***A/N: Okay, So some of you freaked out a little… calm down. Basically all of my stories are multiple chapters. I got this! I got pulled away by the lack of internet and a few commissions.**_

_**Still broke, still don't own anything.***_

Kurt was shocked. Where the hell had that come from?

"Blaine… I- I'm sorry. With Finals coming up and trying to figure out which AP classes to take next year, plus I have Mercedes trying to get me to come back to McKinley next year, now that Karofsky has graduated."

Blaine sat on the bed. He collected his thoughts. He was supposed to stay in control. He needed to use this situation to his advantage. He took a deep breath and took the metaphorical reigns.

"Well, fine Kurt. Since you are late, I think you owe me. Seriously? I went out of my way to get ready, ordered your favorite Chinese food, put on one of your favorite movies, even bought you some Diet Coke, which you know I don't drink, and you were 2 hours late? Ok." Blaine really hoped Kurt took the bait.

Kurt however knew what he was up to. It had only been a week. Did Blaine really think he had forgotten? Or that Kurt would ever be late to anything? Kurt WAS the most punctual person on the face of the planet. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't figure out that he'd figured it out. Oh crap, Blaine was starting to talk again.

"I don't think that tonight should go to waste. So, as punishment," Blaine smiled slightly, "I think I should get to pick an option."

Kurt did everything he could do to stop himself from smiling, "What are you going to pick?" All he could think was 38, 38, 38.

"I wasn't sure, soooo… I took another look and actually was thinking about a really high one, but then I figure, #38 was still open."

Kurt tried anything to make himself blush. Damn it, he would not let Blaine know that he was on to him.

"Blaine, I don't want to start something like this if you are mad. We haven't gone over any kind of guide lines or safe words." Kurt's words made him seem serious, but he was sitting on the bed, smirking up at Blaine. "so, Polyester."

Blaine was confused, "Polyester what? Kurt what does that have to do with anything?" Kurt smiled, as Blaine tried for a moment to put it all together.

"The safe word, it's Polyester. That way it's not something that I will 'accidentally' say. He started to unbutton his shirt and shrugged it off, folding it as he laid it on the desk chair. He shimmied out of his jeans and folded those as well. Kurt pulled something out of his bag as he sat back on the edge of the bed. Blaine didn't notice because Kurt had PVC boxer briefs on. They clung to him, showing his half hard cock. When Blaine looked up to look Kurt in the face, he realized what Kurt had brought with him. He had black fuzzy handcuffs hanging from a finger, "Coming Master?"

Blaine almost died. Kurt had planned this? Kurt DID look through the book, and he did know which number Blaine had wanted to try, but to go this far into it? Blaine almost kissed him. But this was his part. He had to remain stoic. He walked over to Kurt and had him sit him up at the head of the bed, with his hands cuffed behind him.

Blaine stripped all the way down. He could feel Kurt's piercing gaze on his cock, but didn't meet his eyes, he actually ignored him completely. He turned the TV off and finished some minor things he wanted to accomplish; all the while his own erection was poking him in the stomach. After about 5 minutes, he sat down in front of Kurt, far enough away to where Kurt couldn't touch him.

"Kurt, that was a horrible thing to do. For that, well, you get to sit there." Blaine started to lightly stroke himself, just to capture his boyfriend's attention. He loved how Kurt's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Blaine jerking himself off in front of him. Blaine closed his eyes, not because he wanted to look away from the wanton face of the angel in front of him, but because Kurt's expressions would cause him to unlock him.

Kurt watched as his curly haired boyfriend sped up, his hips kicking upwards, pushing into his tight hand a little deeper each time. He watched Blaine as he heard him moan, calling Kurt's name, making Kurt's cock harden even more, to a point where it was almost unbearable.

Kurt didn't know what he was going to do if Blaine didn't touch him soon, or if Blaine didn't allow Kurt to touch him. In a split second, Blaine was coming over his hand and stomach. He propped himself up on his clean hand, unable to sit up anymore. He opened his eyes, blushing furiously. Kurt's eyes were dark with lust, his face, his body reacting to every movement that was made. Blaine noticed Kurt's cock, struggling against his briefs. Kurt must be in pain because of how hard he was, but all he could do was look at Blaine, "Please."

Blaine struggled for a moment, then broke character. He rushed over and unlocked Kurt, his hands everywhere, and not enough places at once. Kurt jumped, kissing him, hard enough to bruise, hands on Blaine's neck, his ass. After a moment or two of lust fueled groping, Blaine remembered what was going on. He reached onto the table next to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He dispensed some into his hand. Setting the bottle down, he flipped Kurt over with his other hand. After giving the lube moment or so to warm up, he slid a finger in to Kurt, who almost screamed out. He was tender, his desire so strong, his climax on a thin edge.

Blaine let his singer sit for a second, allowing Kurt to adjust, at least until Kurt pressed down upon his hand, trying to fuck himself on Blaine's hand. Blaine held him in place and added a second finger, and after a moment or two, he added a third. "Blaine," Kurt moaned, "If you don't fuck me soon, so help me god, I will kill you." Blaine smiled, and leaned over and grabbed a condom off the table; he rolled it on with a flick of his wrist. He pressed against Kurt gently, who moaned in a way that Blaine could feel all the way down to his toes.

Kurt tried to hold back as Blaine moved in him. He bit his arm, trying to snap himself out of it, which actually only made it worse. He'd have to remember to tell Blaine when he was actually able to talk. Another stroke brought Kurt out of his thoughts. "Blaine, I'm…" and with two final strokes Blaine had Kurt coming, harder than he had ever come before. The tension from Kurt's orgasm brought Blaine over as well.

It was close to 10 minutes before either of them moved. They just laid there, basking in the post-coitus glow, wrapped in each other. Kurt was the first to talk, remembering the knowledge he had just remembered, "Hey Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt."

"In that book. Did you happen to have anything about biting?"

_**Please R+R!**_


End file.
